


Rest, Little Traveler

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix it of sorts, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, S8 spoilers, its ok baby boy Papa’s here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: Even the scariest dreams can’t stand against a father’s love.(Spoilers for s8, set in one of the alternate realities)





	Rest, Little Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER AHEAD  
> This is set in the reality Honerva visited where Zarkon was a good loving dad to Lotor.

The... thing was there again.

 

Crawling toward him, like KiKi did when she was chasing a toy. Its breath was hot and gross smelling and it just... felt scary. And big. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there... and looking at him.

 

He whimpered quietly and tried to pull the blanket over his head without moving too much so the thing didn’t see him. Maybe if it didn’t see him, it would forget he was there and go away.

 

It didn’t work. It didn’t work— the thing was crawling up to the bottom of his bed. He could feel it, and he knew that even though it didn’t make any noise, it could feel him. And it was coming for him now. 

 

It crawled up onto the end of his bed- no! KiKi! Where was KiKi? She was sleeping at his feet... it ate her, no! He tried to stop the little cry that came out of his mouth- it was too late anyway.

 

His feet started to burn- no! no! He began shaking all over as the burn covered his legs- he tried to scream for help but no sound was coming out. As he began burning all over, he gathered all the breath he could in his lungs and let out one last loud yell—

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He wailed, entire body jerking as his eyes flew open and he realized that the thing... wasn’t there anymore. He was still in his bed, the room dark, KiKi meowing softly at him as she got up from where she’d been sleeping by his feet. 

 

He felt awful. His hands were all shaky, he was sweaty and he felt like his heart was beating in his neck. He sniffled and reached for KiKi, curling around her and burying his face in her soft fur as she licked the tears from his face with her scratchy little tongue. 

 

The door to his bedroom opened, and he yelped as a giant dark shape filled the door. A monster? He laid dead still, curled around his cat as the big thing approached his bed and reached for him.

 

He cried out a little as he was lifted from his bed... until he heard a deep voice asking quietly, “What’s wrong, little love?”

 

Lotor went completely limp with relief and buried his face in the man’s big shoulder. “I’m afraid, Papa,” he bawled, the tears starting again. “Help....”

 

“Oh, no,” Papa exclaimed, cradling him softly and rocking him a bit. Lotor relaxed a little more as his father made those shushing noises at him that he always did when he hurt his bum falling off his pony or when he didn’t feel well. “I heard you crying, little love, and I came as fast as I could. Was it a bad dream?” 

 

Lotor nodded and grabbed handfuls of his father’s shirt. “Very bad,” he said. Papa patted his back and offered his sleeve for Lotor to wipe his face on.

 

“Well I’m here now little love, and I’ll chase away all the bad dreams and the monsters that haunt them, alright?” The big man carefully set Lotor down on his bed and, catching up the extra blanket Lotor used when it got really cold, walked around the room, shakingthe blanket here and there until he approached the window, which he opened and waved the blanket toward.

 

“There,” he laughed a little as Lotor cracked a tiny smile. “No more bad dreams.”

 

Lotor felt a lot better. His papa was the best! Nothing bad would ever hurt him if Papa was there. He reached out his arms and immediately his father picked him up again, settling him in his lap. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep again?” He asked quietly.

 

“Of course,”Papa replied with a smile of his own. “Do you want a lullaby?”

 

Lotor nodded so hard he thought his neck would fall off. Papa laughed again and sat down on the edge of Lotor’s bed, wrapped him in the spare blanket and began to rock him.

 

Lotor loved it when Papa sang to him, he had a nice deep pretty voice that felt like a big wall around him that even the thing from his bad dreams couldn’t get past. In fact, he felt like that now, along with his father’s strong arms holding him tight, he felt so safe and sound and he yawned, eyelids feeling heavy as the sound of Papa’s singing along with KiKi purring quietly next to him helped him fall asleep, bad dreams chased far, far away....

 

“Rest, my little traveler

Close your weary eyes

Lay your head upon a cloud

Nestled among the stars

Let moonbeams carry you

Into the light of dawn

Rest, my little traveler, rest.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff and a happy thing for Lotor  
> I’m not crying you’re crying   
> KiKi is Lotor’s kitty


End file.
